Ricky Steamboat
Richard Henry Blood (28 febbraio 1953), meglio conosciuto come Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat è un wrestler americano ritirato. Attualmente è sotto contratto con la World Wrestling Entertaiment (WWE), dove ricopre il ruolo di road agent. E' uno dei pochi wrestler a essere stati face per tutta la carriera. E' conosciuto per la sua permanenza presso la American Wrestling Association (AWA), la National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) e la World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Steamboat è 1 volta World Champion, avendo conquistato il NWA World Heavyweight Championship. E' stato introdotto nella WWE Hall of Fame 2008. Carriera nel wrestling Gli esordi (1976-1977) Il debutto nel mondo del wrestling avviene all'età di 23 anni. Esordisce nella American Wrestling Association, dove viene allenato da Verne Gagne e The Iron Sheik. Assume il ringname Sam Steamboat Jr., a causa della somiglianza con un altro wrestler del tempo, Sam Steamboat. Nel 1977, Blood decide di cambiare ringname in Ricky Steamboat. Jim Crockette Promotions (1977-1985) Steamboat conquista la sua prima cintura il 1 novembre 1977, conquistando il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship contro Ric Flair, che perde poco tempo dopo contro Blackjack Mulligan. Il 23 aprile 1978, insieme a Paul Jones, già suo tag team partner da otto mesi, Steamboat conquista i NWA World Tag Team Championship in un torneo a nove coppie. La coppia però entra in un momento di crisi dopo aver perso le cinture il 7 giugno 1978 contro Baron Von Raschke e Greg Valentine. La coppia si scioglie, perchè Jones è geloso del suo partner. I due avranno dei match per diversi mesi, quasi tutti vinti da Steamboat. Terminato il feud con il suo compagno, il 18 dicembre 1978 Steamboat conquista il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship per la seconda volta battendo nuovamente Ric Flair, perdendolo però il 1 aprile 1979, sempre contro Flair. Da questo momento, Steamboat si dedica ai match di coppia, formando un team con Jay Youngblood. Il 24 ottobre 1979, insieme a Youngblood, sconfigge Paul Jones e Baron Von Raschke conquistando per la seconda volta i NWA World Tag Team Championship. Nei quattro anni successivi, la coppia conquisterà il titolo per altre quattro volte. Nel 1983, Steamboat decide di ritirarsi momentaneamente dal wrestling per dedicarsi alla sua famiglia, con i titoli che vengono dichiarati vacanti. Fa il suo ritorno sul ring nel 1984, dove ha un feud con Wahoo McDaniel e Tully Blanchard. Nel 1985, lascia la NWA a causa di forti contrasti con l'allora booker Dusty Rhodes. World Wrestling Federation (1985-1988) Nel 1985, Steamboat firma un contratto con la World Wrestling Federation. Qui assume la gimmick del dragone, affiando al suo ringname il soprannome “The Dragon”. Il suo debutto avviene a WrestleMania I, dove sconfigge Matt Borne. Inizia un feud con Don Muraco, dopo che questi lo attacca dopo un match con Mr. Fuji. Il 4 gennaio 1986, il feud termina in suo favore dopo che, insieme a Junkyard Dog, sconfigge Don Muraco e Mr. Fuji. Dopo aver sconfitto Hercules a WrestleMania II, inizia un feud Jake “The Snake” Roberts quando questi lo attacca prima di un loro match. Il loro feud si conclude il 4 ottobre, in un match vinto da Steamboat. Dopo il match, Roberts cerca di attaccarlo e metterli il suo serpente addosso, ma Steamboat respinge l'attacco. Intercontinental Champion (1986-1988) Steamboat ha un opportunità per l'Intercontinental Championship il 26 ottobre contro Randy Savage, ma il match termina con la vittoria di Savage per count-out. Dopo il match, Savage continua ad attaccarlo con la campana del match, procurandoli un infortunio alla laringe. Torna il 3 gennaio, salvando George “The Animal” Steele dall'attacco di Randy Savage perpetrato a lui due mesi prima. A WrestleMania III, Steamboat conquista l'Intercontinental Championship contro Randy Savage, in uno dei migliori match della storia del wrestling. Diverse settimane dopo, Steamboat chiede alla dirigenza un po' di tempo da passare con sua moglie che aspettava un bambino. La dirigenza non la prende bene, dato che avevano grandi progetti per lui, punendolo. Steamboat difende il titolo il 2 maggio contro Hercules, per poi perderlo il 13 giugno contro Honky Tonk Man. Steamboat partecipa all'edizione inaugurale di Survivor Series 1987, dove la sua squadra (Steamboat, Brutus Beefcake, Jake Roberts, Jim Duggan e Randy Savage) sconfigge un'altra squadra (Honky Tonk Man, Danny Davis, Harley Race, Hercules e Ron Bass). Nonostante tutto, la dirigenza è ancora infuriata, non concedendogli nessuna vittoria di prestigio. Alla Royal Rumble 1988 sconfigge Rick Rude per squalifica, mentre perde contro Greg Valentine nei quarti di finale per l'assegnazione del WWF Championship a WrestleMania IV. Steamboat lascia la WWF per dedicarsi alla famiglia. World Championship Wrestling (1989) Ricky fa il suo debutto in World Championship Wrestling nel 1989, come partner misterioso di Eddie Gilbert in un match contro Ric Flair e Barry Windham, in cui vince schienando Flair. Questo gli vale una title shot per il NWA World Heavyweight Championship, che viene vinto a Chi-Town Rumble 1989 contro Ric Flair. Steamboat difende il titolo a Clash of Champions VI:Ragin' Cajun contro Ric Flair in un 2 of 3 Falls Match. La rivincita definitiva si ha a WrestleWar 1989, dove Flair riconquista il titolo. Nonostante avesse perso il titolo, Steamboat rimane primo sfidante, cosa che infastidisce Lex Luger. A Clash of Champions VII:Guts and Glory, Steamboat sconfigge Terry Funk per squalifica, perchè Luger lo attacca, turnando heel. Steamboat chiede un No Disqualification Match da disputarsi contro Luger a The Great American Bash 1989, ma prima del match Luger dice che gareggia soltanto se sarà un match normale, con Steamboat che accetta. Steamboat perde per squalifica, poiché attacca Luger con una sedia, non conquistando il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship. A causa di una disputa contrattuale, lascia la WCW nel 1989. Ritorno in World Wrestling Federation (1991) Steamboat torna in WWF con la gimmick di The Dragon. Qui, viene trattato come un novellino, nonostante abbia avuto feud importanti come quello contro Ric Flair e Randy Savage. Steamboat vince match brevi contro avversari poco quotati, rimanendo imbattuto per quasi tutto il 1991. A SummerSlam 1991, insieme a The British Bulldog e The Texas Tornado, sconfigge Hercules, Paul Roma e The Warlord. Da qui in poi, Steamboat si rifiuta di partecipare ad alcuni show. Steamboat viene annunciato come partecipante di un team a Survivor Series 1991 composto da Sgt. Slaughter, Jim Duggan e The Texas Tornado, ma viene sostituito pochi giorni prima dell'evento da Tito Santana. Sotto questa gimmick fallimentare, Steamboat abbandona definitivamente la WWF. Ritorno in World Championship Wrestling (1991-1994) Firma un contratto con la World Championship Wrestling, rivale della WWF. Debutta a Clash of Champions XVII, dove sostituisce un infortunato Barry Windham che doveva avere un match insieme a Dustin Rhodes. Steamboat e Rhodes conquistano i WCW World Tag Team Championship sconfiggendo gli Enforcers (Arn Anderson e Larry Zbyszko). Perdono i titoli nel rematch nel gennaio 1992. Steamboat inizia un feud con la Dangerous Alliance e il suo uomo migliore, Rick Rude. La faida culmina in un 30-Minute Iron Man Match a Beach Blast 1992, che vede la vittoria di Steamboat. A Clash of Champions XX:20th Anniversary, Steamboat conquista il WCW World Television Championship sconfiggendo “Stunning” Steve Austin, perdendolo il 2 settembre contro Scott Steiner. A Clash of Champions XXI, insieme a Shane Douglas, conquista i NWA World Tag Team Championship e i WCW World Tag Team Championship contro Barry Windham e Dustin Rhodes, unificando i titoli. Perdono i titoli il 2 marzo contro Steve Austin e Brian Pillman. A Clash of Champions XXIV, conquista per la seconda volta il WCW World Television Championship contro Paul Orndorff. A Fall Brawl 1993, perde il titolo in favore di Lord Steven Regal. A Starrcade 1993, i due si affrontano in un rematch terminato in pareggio. Riprende il suo storico feud con Ric Flair, affrontandolo a Spring Stampede 1994 per il WCW World Heavyweight Championship, ma il titolo viene reso vacante poiché si schienano contemporaneamente. Il 24 aprile, i due si riaffrontano, con Flair che prevale. L'ultimo scontro si ha nel mese di luglio, ma Steve Austin interferisce costandogli il match. A Bash at the Beach 1994, Steamboat non riesce a sconfiggere Steve Austin e a conquistare il WCW United States Heavyweight Championship. A Clash of Champions XXVIII, subisce un infortunio alla schiena ma riesce comunque a vincere conquistando il WCW United States Heavyweight Championship. Perde la cintura per forfait a Fall Brawl 1994. A causa dell'infortunio, Steamboat viene licenziato da Eric Bischoff. Nel settembre 1994, Steamboat si ritira definitivamente dal wrestling a causa dell'infortunio patito.